hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Jones' Office/@comment-8151812-20150315215053/@comment-4722696-20150411231648
"EVAN SAUNDERS, THERE'S NOTHING I CAN'T TELL YOU ABOUT DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS THAT A BOOK COULD TELL YOU ANY BETTER!" Matthew exclaims after Evan, who was already probably downstairs by now. "Well, no, I tell a lie. There are some brilliant books in that library. I like the ones with the pictures," he grins. He wanted to be a help to his students, but he had a feeling he knew why Evan left. An angry silence seemed to have been created between Johnny and Evan in the last few minutes. Rose frowns as she watches Evan walk out of the door. She thought that Evan stressed himself out too much, but she didn't know why. "I haven't seen Phoenix since that night, either," she admits. She'd thought a little about what would happen the next time she saw Phoenix, and it probably wouldn't be anything good. Phoenix was crazy, and possibly psychopathic. She had all of those friends, like Raven, Johnny, those two blonde twins, and even Liam himself, but for what? To benefit herself? To kill them when they'd fulfilled their purpose in her life? Thinking about it made her angry. "Johnny, if you really do know who's in that group, you know exactly who and who not to trust. We'll probably really need that information," she says. "That is, if you're willing to give it out." "The thing is, you kind of can't do anything about the Dark Arts Society," Matthew winces. "Not right now, at least. As a teacher, I'm kind of required to believe that's all a rumor started by you four. Therefore, I'' can't really do anything about it, unless it's been revealed as an absolute, honest, and serious threat. And that's not something that can easily happen. They've been holding these meetings for God knows how long. They can't exactly be exposed all of the sudden," he says. "And, they can't know about Dumbledore's Army. If they do, then, they can expose you before you can expose them. You can expose them too, of course, but it's best to not have that stalemate with a group you can't trust," he says. "Okay," Rose nods, taking in Matthew's advice. "The Room of Requirement ''is probably the best place to have our meetings. Matthew, you'll be doing the spying stuff. You tell us if there are going to be any problems that you know about from a teacher's standpoint. And now, thanks to Johnny, we've got a good idea of who we can trust and who we can't trust," she says. She looks over at Matthew, and hugs him once again. "Thank you so much. For not telling." "Of course," Matthew says, and hugs Rose back. He might've had second thoughts about it at first, but the students of Hogwarts did have to do something about this, when nobody else in the wizarding world would. "Dylan, Johnny, you do realize that you can call me by my first name, right? It's not actually 'Professor,' but imagine being called 'Professor.' That'd be odd," he smiles to himself. "Anyway, the same goes for Evan. 'Professor Jones' makes me sound extremely old and not at all like we're friends." "Oh, yeah. We should probably go and catch up to Evan, shouldn't we?" Rose asks Dylan and Johnny, turning to face them. "He said he was going to the library." She wasn't sure if they should follow him, or leave him be. She didn't know if she was supposed to follow Evan or not." (OOC: I think that I'm doing pretty okay in school... *COUGH ATTACK* ALGEBRA *COUGH ATTACK* PHYS ED *END COUGH ATTACK* My parents had been telling my sister and I that if we got straight A's, and my little brother that if he kept it on green the entire year (in his grade, they're graded in colors... green means that he's doing well), they'd take us to Disney World for the first time since 2012. Just last night, they surprised us by telling us that we're leaving for Disney World on May 10th, in a month, even though I haven't gotten straight A's, and neither has Abby. I guess that's quite awesome, though. Kelly, I know that you'll do fantastically in school, and that you can definitely bring up your grades! You're so smart, and you can do it! :D)